Micromachined accelerometers can be used to sense acceleration for a variety of applications, including sensing the acceleration that occurs as a result of an automobile accident in order to trigger an air bag, or sensing the acceleration resulting from an earthquake in order to automatically shut off a gas line to prevent fires.
In one type of micromachined device, a polysilicon mass is suspended over a substrate by supporting tethers. The mass, which is essentially parallel to the substrate, has a beam elongated along an axis, and a number of fingers that extend away from the beam in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the beam. The beam and fingers are movable laterally relative to the substrate along the axis. Each of these movable fingers is positioned between two polysilicon fingers that are in the plane of the mass and are fixed relative to the substrate. Each movable finger and the fixed fingers on either side of the movable finger form a differential capacitor cell. The cells additively form a differential capacitor. A structure of this type is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,824.
Different approaches can be used to sense acceleration with such a differential capacitor. One approach is to use force feedback, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,824. The movable fingers (i.e., movable with the mass) are each centered between two fixed fingers. All the fixed fingers on one side of the movable fingers are electrically coupled together, and all the fixed fingers on the other side of the movable fingers are also electrically coupled together. The two sets of fixed fingers are at different DC potentials and are driven with AC carrier signals that are 180 degrees out of phase with respect to each response to an external force/acceleration along a sensitive axis, the mass with movable fingers moves toward one or the other set of fixed fingers. The signal on the beam is amplified, demodulated, and provided to an output terminal. A feedback network connects the output terminal and the beam. The feedback causes the movable fingers to be re-centered between the two sets of fixed fingers. The signal at the output terminal is a measure of the force required to re-center the beam, and is therefore proportional to acceleration.
Self-test by means of electro-static activation of a sensor's mechanical system has been used by many sensors, such as the accelerometer described above, but only at discrete periods of time when actual parameter measurement cannot take place. For example in an automotive safety system the inertial sensors may be tested at key-on when it is assumed that the vehicle is not moving. However, it may be desirable to test sensor integrity continuously, so that the safety system can be alerted to the malfunctioning of a sensor in real time and can take appropriate action.